mintfandomcom-20200213-history
Darkgadget
This page talks about the romantic relationship between Gogogadget831 and DarkMaster999. More to come later. The Very Beginning Dark and Gogo first met back during Christmas 2015. They seemed to get along fine with one another and had some good conversations of Total Drama and The Ridonculous Race. Dark was saddened that Gogo announced that she would be taking a break from the wiki for a bit, but she came back a few days later, which he seemed pleased about. They did not converse much after she came back however. Bubble's RP A very excited Bubble encouraged Gogo to sign up for his roleplay titled "The Travel". Gogo was very nervous at first because she didn't know how she would perform in a roleplay considering this was her first serious RP. But Bubble convinced her otherwise and Gogo shrugged and decided to take part in it. She decided to submit her super gay self-insert, Anjana, as her OC for the RP, and she really wanted her to have a relationship. Dark signed up as well and asked if Anjana would be willing to have a relationship with his Celes OC. Gogo eagerly accepted and they began to have practice RPs via PMs. The bonds between their characters grew closer and the two roleplayers slowly began to fall in love with one another through their strong bond. A Proposal?! :O Gogo and Dark's good friend RBW noticed that Gogo and Dark had been hanging out a lot as of late and began to ship them like crazy, fangirling everytime they spoke to each other on chat or started an RP via PM. Gogo nonchalantly said one night (on May 27th), that Dark proposed to her and she said yes. Dark overheard this, got down on one knee, and asked his love, "Do you want to marry this little piece of gamerball? *_*" Gogo wept tears of joy like a waterfall and squealed, "Oh Dark....YES! YES! A THOUSAND TIMES YES!" The two were engaged, RBW agreed to be Dark's best man, and Bubble and Maria were Gogo's bridesmaids. The Wedding The wedding was a HUGE success. So many people witnessed this amazing wedding and RBW could not stop crying. It was definitely a fantastic celebration and for their honeymoon, Dark and Gogo traveled to the land of PMs to do an 18+ RP, which they thoroughly enjoyed to its fullest potential. Married Life Married life could not have been better for the two lovers. Outside of RPing, they loved to flirt with each other to the point that they could not stop making each other blush. They enjoy talking about music, Danganronpa, video games, and many more topics. They were there for each other in the best of times when they were both in great moods and having fun with one another, and there for each other in the worst of moments, when one of them was feeling down and during outside drama. Almost all the time, Gogo cannot seem to stop expressing how much Dark had helped shape her for the better and how he helped bring the best out of her. They love each other dearly and are one of the most popular romances in the whole wiki <3. See also Category:Couples Category:Interactions